


Mirroring Situations

by BookofMac



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Kinda, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofMac/pseuds/BookofMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zoe is a hero and Jack is her ex-military boyfriend who has adopted Lily. Jack to call Zoe during her patrol about something that has happened to Lily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirroring Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Back story because reasons.
> 
> Zoe = Bloody Mary- Can travel in and out off mirrors or reflective surfaces, leader of a super hero team.  
> Jack = Ex SAS solider. Lost his left forearm in combat. Discharged and now Zoe boyfriend, no powers.  
> Lily = daughter of one of Jack friends who passed away during child birth. Her brother was adopted by a different family member who didn’t want her.   
> Liam = Green Man – Can create a green, translucent body armor around himself. Member of Zoe’s team.  
> Enrique= Matador – Super speed. Member of Zoe’s team.  
> Zahir = Saladin - Super strength and durability. Member of Zoe’s team.   
> Max = Wizard – energy projection channeled through wooden objects, tends to use a wooden staff. One of the eldest heroes in the business. Member of Zoe’s team.  
> Sky = Sky Monster – Jack’s old room mate and currently is his neighbor, current go to baby sitter for Lily.  
> VJ = Communication’s and healer for Zoe’s team.  
> Ben = Former Mossad intelligence agent, defected, current Jack’s second choice babysitter for Lily.

Zoe Kissane loves her job, she loves the fact that she can use her gifts to help others. She enjoys the fact that she only has to hide behind a mask and she can be one of the best in the hero business. She adores that she is in charge of her own team of heroes and that they work well together. What she doesn’t enjoy is her boyfriend calling her in the middle of taking criminals to the cops.

“This better be good Jack, I’m working.” She said darkly as she answered her phone. She had dragged a bunch of unconscious robbers to the police station, and still had one left.

“Does it ever cross your mind that people might be able to tell who I am if you say my name when you’re on the job?” Jack inquired.

“No. Jack is one of the most common names so it’s unlikely to be traced back to you, but that’s not why you’re calling is it?” she asked.

“It’s Lily.” Zoe stopped in her tracks.

“What happened?” She said panic rising in her voice. Zoe had known the girl since she was a new up and coming hero, back when Jack had formally adopted her after she and her brother had been split up.

“She well, I think we may need to call Wizard and your brother to calm her down, maybe Zahir as well if you can get a hold of him, I already have Ben and Sky but,” there’s a crash in the background tha makes Zoe wince. “It’ll be easier to explain when you get here.” Jack said his voice on edge.

“Christ. Look I’ll be there a soon a possible. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Zoe hung up the phone and looked behind her at the last remaining person she had to get to the station and sighed. She was tired, she had spent a lot of energy opening up the mirror portals but she could make perhaps one more go through the mirror and quickly open up one in the men’s bathroom in the police station with a sticky note on him. She did so but not before calling Wizard to tell him to make hi way to Jack’s house.

She mirrored herself to her brother’s apartment bathroom. Climbing over the sink she could hear muffled grunts and moans. She frowned at the door then knocked very loudly.

“Liam!” A loud thump came from the other side of the door as well as a string of curses. A second voice laughed.

“What do you want Zoe? I’m in the middle of something.” Liam said from the other side of the door sounding exasperated.

“Just be happy I didn’t go directly into your room. Get your scrawny ass changed and tell Enrique to do so as well. We need to get to Jack’s and I’m out of portal power.”

“Why do we need to go to Jack’s?”

“Something’s up with Lily.” She said and silence fell in the adjoining room. A couple of minutes later the bathroom door opened and Enrique was there smiling sheepishly at her. His hair was spiked in random directions and he was wearing a shirt with the words ‘Kiss me I’m Irish.”

“Nice shirt.” She said walking into her brother’s room and grabbing a small back that was behind Liam’s draws grabbing te spare cloths she had in the room on occasions like this

“Umm,” Enrique looked down at his shirt and seeing that it was her brother’s.

“Relax Ricky, I just need you guys to drive me to Jack’s. Could you quickly call V.J. and Aziz for me. I feel like we may need them.” She said, quickly turning to go back to the bathroom to change.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” He said, then ran to get the phone. Zoe smiled, that was one of the benefits of having a person on her team who had super speed.

After getting changed into her civvies she walked back into the bed room seeing her brother and Ricky making out

“I know that I interrupted you and everything but we have more pressing matters at all hand.”

“My I remind you it’s our night of? So who’s covering for you?”

“JJ owes me a favor. So he’s covering for me and it’s Lily, we need to make sure she’s okay, Jack doesn’t call me while I’m working.” Liam blanched

“Jack called you while you where working? Fuck that must be bad.”

“Come on let’s get to the car.”

The tension was palpable in the car as the drove. Liam was driving, clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles where white. His green aura that came around him whilst fighting was flickering, something that Zoe knew meant he was anxious. Ricky was bouncing his legs a look of worry spread across his face. Zoe for her part had a very neutral expression on her face but internally she was a mess of apprehension and concern for the little girl in her boyfriend’s care.

They pulled up to Jack’s house seeing four cars had already pulled up. Ben’s, Wizard’s, Zahir’s and V.J.’s. Sky lived next store so he didn’t have to worry about driving, Wizard having driven was a slight worry to Zoe but she assumed that his wife, Dorris, had driven him out.

“Come on, let’s go and see what’s wrong.” Liam said getting out of the car.

They walked to the door and knocked. The were received by Sky, the New Zealander’s face broke into a look of relief.

“Thank Christ you guy’s are here. Come in, it’ll be better to tell you there.” He said pulling the group inside.

“What’s happened Sky?” Zoe asked, a worried look on her face.

“Jack will probably want to tell you.” Sky said vaguely, his face creasing with worry.

The four of them walked into the living room and the rest of the group was there with the exception of Jack.

“Thank God you’re here!” Zahir exclaimed from the couch he’d been sitting on, then standing to give them all nigh on bone crushing hugs. Ben rolled his eyes at the other man.

“What’s happened?” Liam asked.

“Well, um…”

“Lily has powers.” Ben said bluntly, interrupting Zahir. Zahir glared at the other man, Ben matching his gaze evenly.

“What!” Zoe and Liam blurted in tandem. Jack walked into the room, coming from the hallway that lead to Lily’s room

“Well I’ll take it you already know.” Jack stated evenly as he walked into the room.

“Yes. Jesus Jack, if you told me I would have been here quicker. What power has she developed?” Zoe asked.

“I think it telekinesis but I don’t know how strong it is. She’s in her room panicking and saying she can hear Alexander.”

“Who?” Ricky asked bouncing on the heels of his feat.

“Her twin brother. But I thought that he was in Italy?” V.J. said from the couch stroking chin.

“Well, how do twins develop powers Max?” Dorris asked her husband.

“The only twins I have personally met are the Adamson twins, Lachlan and Julius, back when I used to teach. I believe in there file it said that they developed powers within hours of each other, Lachlan has Technopathy and Julius can become a digital form and travel through electronic devices. Sibling often have related powers, like Zoe and Liam both having powers that are light based. I can only assume something similar has happened here with th two of them developing powers that have mental connotations.”

“Great, half way across the world there is a telepath communicating with Lily and weirding her out enough to trigger her powers. Perfect.” Ben said deadpan from his spot on the wall.

“Why must you always see the negative?” Zahir asked.

“Because I do, it’s part of my job description.”

“You don’t work for the Mossad anymore, you don’t have a job!”

“Would you two stop? It’s like watching an old married couple and we need get to the matter at hand.” Ricky said, rocking on his heels.

“Agreed, Jack how much damage has been caused?” Zoe asked.

“She’s broken some plates and the bathroom mirror, she’s in her room at the moment and I was just talking with her through the door, she’s crying and…” Jack was at a loss for words and looking tired.

“Do you want me to talk to her?” Zoe asked, placing her hand on his right shoulder and giving it a light squeeze .

“I think it might help her.” Jack said light smiling and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Zoe walked down to Lily’s room, the Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter posters on the hallway side of the door still made the area seem the same but the situation wasn’t favorable. Zoe rapped her knuckles lightly on the door.

“Lily, do you want to let me in?”

“No, I’m gonna hurt you.” Lily’s voice said form the other side of the door.

“No you wont.”

“Yes I will, and Alexander is screaming and it hurts.”

“Okay Sweetie, I’ve know that it hurt’s, focus on my voice okay, you are going to be fine and we’ll work it out together, I got my powers when I was your age, you know, I was at school and touched to mirror in the bathroom, for whatever reason I touch it and then I’m on the other side of the mirror. I was terrified but I managed to get home and I was found by Wizard and he brought me to a school that would help with my powers and be a hero. You know that can happen with you Lily?”

“Really?” Her voice sounded course from crying but she sounded hopeful.

“Yeah,” Zoe said smiling “You can learn how to use your powers with other kid’s like you, Alexander might be there and other students and teachers will help you.

“Hey Zoe?”

“Yes sweetie.”

“Thank you, you’d be a really good mum.” This surprised Zoe. She had known the little girl for a long time but she didn’t know that she thought about her in that way.

“Thank you Lily, do you want to come out and see the others?” Zoe asked gently

“Yeah. Okay and Alexander stopped screaming. I think he listened in and calmed down.”

“Well if Alexander comes in your head again do something to calm him down if he needs it okay?”

“Yeah.” Lily said as she opened the door, her face was still blotchy but she was smiling.

“Come here.” Zoe said opening her arms to the younger girl. Lily ran in to them and they shared a tight hug. “Let’s go and see the others.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not make this a series though for now it is a one shot. Also welcome to my stupid ship of Noddy/Big Ears I'm very sorry.


End file.
